The Perry Chronicles
Doofenshmirtz builds the Enchant-Inator and accidently hits Perry with it, turning him into a powerful wizard. Will Perry stay an evil wizard forever? Or will Phineas and Ferb find a way to turn him to normal? It aired as part of the Platypus Day Weekend. ||||4|162|March 3rd, 2012|Platypus Day|Platy-Power!|Platypus Day}} Episode Summary It opens up to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Doofenshmirtz and Perry are already fighting with an inator nearby. Doofenshmirtz shoves Perry into the inator, which fires it. The blast hits a mirror, redirecting it towards Doofenshmirtz, who dodges. The blast hits a piece of glass outside and bounces back in, Doofenshmirtz and Perry dodging as it bounces around the room. The beam finally hits Perry, who begins floating in midair. Both Perry and Doofenshmirtz are surprised by this, and Doofenshmirtz remarks that his inator worked, before being zapped by a beam from Perry, knocking him over. Perry blasts the same beam at the inator, which blows it up. Doofenshmirtz yells "No! My Enchant-Inator! Curse you Perry the Platypus!" as Perry floats away and zaps DEI, catching it on fire. Perry returns to the Flynn-Fletcher household. Phineas says "Oh, there you are, Perry" and asks why he's glowing. The entire family gathers around Perry as he starts to float. Suddenly, a laser is fired out of Perry's eyes at Phineas, who dodges. Another beam fires at Ferb, then Candace, then Linda, then Lawrence. They all dodge as Perry floats in midair and starts firing beams everywhere, breaking open several lair entries. Phineas and Ferb accidently fall into the entrance in the couch/bed and are chased by Perry into the main lair. Monogram's screen turns on and is panicked by what he sees; Phineas and Ferb being chased by a wizard Perry. Monogram sends Terry the Turtle, Steve the Chameleon, Peter the Panda and Gary the Gander to help the boys. While Gary and Peter fight Perry, Steve and Terry escort the confused boys away to Monogram and Carl. Monogram and Carl brief Phineas and Ferb about the OWCA and how secretive it usually is. Phineas is surprised that their pets are agents, but is more worried about what happened to Perry. Monogram explains that Doofenshmirtz made the Enchant-Inator and it must've hit Perry. Phineas asks how to reverse this effect, and Carl says that Doofenshmirtz once made a Normal-Inator when Perry freakishly shrunk him. If they could hit Perry with the Normal-Inator, then he would be turned to normal. Gary and Peter are blasted into Monogram and Carl as Perry Potter (as Phineas calls him) flies to DEI. Ferb remarks that that'll make it easier to get him there and Phineas calls up Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Django, Irving, Pedro, Arthur and Louise to help them. Phineas gets on his scooter, Buford gets on his skate board, Baljeet gets on his unicycle, Isabella gets her rollerskates, Ferb gets his bike, Django gets a skate board, Irving gets a Phineas-and-Ferb-ized bike, Pedro and Arthur get on the same scooter and Louise rides in her limo. They chase Perry Potter through downtown as Perry Potter plays. Phineas chases Perry into the Googleplex Mall and begins flinging fruit and veggies at him, but Perry attacks him by causing part of the wall to fall. Isabella pushes Phineas out of the way and the two continue chasing Perry. Pedro and Arthur use a mirror to reflect Perry's magic beams back at him. One hits him and Buford bodyslams him, but Perry zaps Buford and flees. After making sure Buford's ok, the three continue. Louise and Baljeet attack Perry in a circus by throwing firey spears, juggling balls and even a monkey at him. However, Perry blasts these down and causes the circus to fall down on top of everyone. Louise and Baljeet continue chasing as Django and Ferb attack Perry at the movie theatre with hot popcorn. Perry is distracted by this, allowing Phineas to run in on the Normal-Inator and fire it at Perry. Perry falls to the ground as everyone (including the people watching the movie) gather around him. Perry stands up and puts on his fedora, completely normal. The kids take Perry to the OWCA headquarters to be helped, as he is slightly burnt. Once there, Monogram informs the kids that they cannot remember this day, a relief to all of them. They are zapped with the OWCA's new-and-improved memory eraser and wake up in bed. Phineas asks Ferb what they should do today as the episode ends. Songs *Perry Potter End Credits Phineas and Ferb wake up in bed and Phineas asks what they should do today. Ferb then remarks that he's too tired, confusing Phineas, though Phineas agrees and the two go back to sleep. Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha Doin'? Hey, Where's Perry? None. Perry's Entrance to his Lair Phineas and Ferb fall into the couch entrance, chased by Perry Potter. Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *The OWCA has a "new" Memory Eraser, so they no longer use the slow one or Doof's Amnesianator. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Caroline Rhea as Linda *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry/Perry Potter *Jeff Marsh as Doofenshmirtz *Dan Povenmire as Monogram *Tyler Mann as Carl *Olivia Olson as Madame Louise Annabelle *Vincent Martella as Pedro *Richard O'Brien as Arthur *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Category:Fanon Works